


New Year's Eve

by forthemyoui



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthemyoui/pseuds/forthemyoui
Summary: Momo tries to bake some avocado halves at Jihyo's New Year's Eve party and Mina tries to keep her from burning down the kitchen.





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikMaxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMaxwell/gifts).



“Look at those losers over there,” Nayeon spat, perched in her girlfriend’s lap, “choking on beers and staring at each other over the kitchen counter. It’ll be another two years before either of them opens their mouth and says something to the other.”

Sana blinked at her girlfriend’s disdainful gaze. “But you took two months to ask me out.”

“Shh,” Nayeon slapped her girlfriend’s thigh lightly, “it happens to be a tall order, asking Minatozaki Sana out. You have all those… _groupies_ or whatnot that hang their bodies on you, and-”

“And you were nervous,” Sana squeezed her girlfriend’s hand, leaning in for a kiss.

Nayeon melted quietly against Sana’s forehead, corners of her mouth curling up into a smile, and met Sana halfway with a thumb moving softly against Sana’s ribcage. When Sana sighed into the kiss and Nayeon pressed her front up against Sana’s, the party organiser interrupted the pair with the bit of punch left in her plastic cup.

Nayeon looked up, offended, as Jihyo passed them by, mouthing curses and gesturing at Tzuyu, who was already looking overwhelmed just from the atmosphere at the upperclassman New Year’s Eve party. Sana just leaned forward further and cleaned the punch dripping from Nayeon’s cheek with her tongue.

Meanwhile, the original focus of Nayeon’s bitter words stood awkwardly in the open kitchen, one of them over-pouring beer into her plastic cup and the other placing a tray of avocados into the un-preheated oven. Jihyo sighed as she entered the kitchen after dealing with the inappropriate mess of a couple outside, picking up a wet towel and beginning to mop up the spilt beer.

“Mina _please_ look at what you’re doing,” Jihyo muttered, only in Mina’s earshot, “Momo’s probably going to make at least three messes in this kitchen by the end of the night and I don’t need you adding to it.”

Mina hastily took over the wiping and apologised. “I’m sorry, she’s just so-”

Jihyo glanced over at Momo trying to slot the tray into the middle rung of the oven and puzzling over why she was unable to, as the metal grille for the middle rung sat unattended to on the kitchen counter.

“So… in need of help?” Jihyo tried dryly as she and Mina mopped at nothing on the counter, just trying to maintain a guise of being occupied with something as they gossiped. “So… incompetent at cooking? So…”

“She’s cute,” Mina mumbled.

Jihyo rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Just help her not burn down the kitchen.”

“Got it.”

“I’ve already got to handle that shameless pair outside,” Jihyo complained under her breath. “If they’re already making out now, God knows what they’ll be doing when we hit midnight.”

Mina, holding her cup of beer to her lips, sputtered at the mention of midnight, ending up coughing and choking over the kitchen basin. Jihyo rubbed her back half-heartedly, thinking more about the consequences of hosting a New Year’s Eve party.

Momo continued to struggle with the oven and her tray. Mina tried to down her beer first at the other end of the kitchen before she worked up the courage to go talk to Momo.

Mina had had a tough time explaining to Jihyo why she liked Momo when Jihyo had found out about the crush. Momo didn’t stand out all that much in school. She was placed onto the football team ages ago because she forgot to fill in her clubs and societies application form altogether and the school needed some lackeys on the football team. Football had never been Momo’s thing so she mainly sat on the bleachers and combed the hair of the few dolls she would bring to school.

And then of course when they found out Momo had ungodly strength in addition to her ditzy character they let her play replacement quarterback for a few seasons. It was simply unfortunate that she kept on forgetting the rules of the game.

Mina’s brother played for the boys’ football team in school, but she’d never taken an interest in the game until she was walking across the green one day and caught sight of a girl getting hit in the face with a wayward football. Mina had brought her to the infirmary and entertained her whiney requests for her doll to be brought in with her as well.

And then Momo had to come in for peer tutoring and got placed under Mina, so Mina thought Momo was in her year for a good month until they gossiped about Sana and Nayeon, who had been discovered doing _things_ in the locker room, and Momo griped about how Sana was in her third-year homeroom class so she heard about such nonsense all of the time anyway.

And now Momo was trying to shove a tray of unpeeled avocados into the oven with the middle rung’s grille misplaced. Mina emptied her cup of beer and strode towards Momo, sliding her hands onto the tray’s grips and replacing the tray onto the table. Wordlessly, she began shelling the avocados, pausing for a moment to gesture at the metal grille on the kitchen counter.

“Hi Mina,” Momo said shyly, picking up the metal grille and doing absolutely nothing with it; at least she looked cute clutching it to her chest.

Mina felt a pang in her chest just from that cute greeting. “I- Hi Momo. We’ve been at this party for what, two hours now?”

“Actually, I got here in the morning,” Momo confessed, watching Mina shell avocado halves. “I didn’t know what time these parties started. Jihyo made me help her clean the house.”

“Oh,” Mina said, finishing up the last half. “Could you preheat the oven?”

“The- what? Oh, right, yeah,” Momo said, squatting down beside Mina’s legs and fiddling with the knobs on the oven. “I think it’s 275 degrees.”

“Hopefully it is,” Mina mumbled, “but worst comes to worst, I know where the fire extinguisher is.”

At this point, a tipsy Sana entered the kitchen with two empty plastic cups and lipstick marks all over her face and neck. She excused herself and began pouring straight vodka into the cups, and then fetched juice from the fridge to top it all off. As Mina and Momo watched the spectacle in quiet interest, Sana wiggled her eyebrows at them. On her way out, she kneed Momo in the butt.

“Is she okay?” Mina asked.

“I think so?” Momo said tentatively. “I don’t think anyone knows the answer to that question.”

“She does seem perpetually drunk,” Mina remarked.

“And horny,” Momo added.

Mina blushed a little, having never been the type to have such conversations in the open, or have such conversations at all. “Do they-”

“In the apartment?” Momo supplemented. “A lot, yeah. I just invested in a pair of earplugs. They’re a great reminder of how single I am.”

“Oh, are you?” Mina said, trying to be casual about it; she leaned further back against the kitchen counter and knocked over her own plastic cup, then scrambled to get it back upright.

“Of course I am,” Momo answered belatedly, moving quickly to fetch the cloth to wipe the little bit of drink that had gotten onto Mina’s shirt, “why would I be in a relationship?”

Mina stopped herself from saying ‘I don’t know, every reason under the gay, gay rainbow?’ and settled for “Well, you do seem quite… eligible.”

Momo blinked. Mina suddenly noticed the smear of avocado paste on Momo’s chin. Well, the word ‘eligible’ was vague, it could mean many things, and did not have to mean ‘well-put together’. Mina smiled and raised her thumb to Momo’s chin, cupping her jaw to wipe the stain off Momo’s face.

Sana tumbled into the kitchen again, having forgotten… the whole bottle of vodka. She took one look at the scene before her, even drunker than before, and began a round of messy applause.

“It’s a bit early in the night, but you go girls!” Sana exclaimed, shimmying closer with the bottle of vodka; Mina was getting anxiety from how loosely Sana was gripping the glass bottle. “The upstairs rooms are still free and unused if you guys wanted to know.”

Mina turned beet red and Momo stopped clutching at Mina’s long-sleeved shirt.

“I think the oven is done preheating,” Mina muttered as Sana waltzed out of the kitchen while giving them a few terribly coordinated winks.

They slotted the tray into the oven and shut it, beginning to quietly watch the avocados getting baked. Momo, who was about up to her neck in nervousness due to her own horrible crush on Mina, began fiddling with anything within reach. What was within reach was the kitchen faucet, so she began turning it on and off while smiling at the drain. This naturally resulted in her getting her front wet, which she attempted to disguise by… facing the kitchen wall and shielding her front from Mina.

Mina squinted at Momo, who had been staring at the wall for almost a minute now and was beginning to shiver for some reason. “Momo, is your shirt wet?”

“Possibly.”

“Did you bring a change of clothing?” Mina asked.

“Possibly not.”

“Okay, would you like to sit by the oven and warm up a little? Try to dry your shirt?”

“Okay.”

They sat by the oven, the warm air in front of it comfortable. They placed their heads against a kitchen cabinet.

“Don’t you want to go out and socialise?” Momo asked, hoping Mina would say no.

“I’m not very good at that,” Mina admitted. “I don’t talk a lot.”

“Ah.”

“And this is a nice place to be, anyway,” Mina added, looking away.

Momo reached over for Mina’s hand, not looking at Mina either. She ended up getting Mina’s thigh and pulling her hand away as if she’d touched a hot stove. Mina continued to stare at the tiled floor until Momo picked up the courage to try again, this time with Mina placing her open hand on her thigh for easy access. When they finally got it right, Momo exhaled loudly in relief.

“Your hand is warm,” Momo said.

Mina didn’t know if Momo was trying to be romantic, but frowned at the temperature of Momo’s hand. “Your hand is just unnaturally cold. Are you okay?”

“Well,” Momo said, “I actually came with a cold.”

“And you decided to cook for everyone in the house?” Mina asked.

“I wasn’t thinking about that. Never mind, I can finish the stuff myself.”

“Four avocados?” Mina asked incredulously.

Momo shivered beside her. “It’s manageable. Once I got kicked out of a buffet place, so-”

“Congratulations, Momo,” Mina muttered, and then untangled their intertwined fingers, making Momo whine involuntarily, which Mina could not help but smile at; Mina rolled her eyes and made obvious what she was doing as she reached over towards Momo’s stomach and began peeling the shirt from Momo’s stomach.

Mina lifted the wet article of clothing away from Momo’s skin and reached for a paper towel on the kitchen counter. She tore off a piece from the roll and patted it beneath Momo’s shirt, careful not to touch skin; she half-feared her hands might burn from touching Momo that closely. Momo lifted her arms and let Mina do her thing, recalling the first time in the infirmary.

Sana collapsed into the kitchen this time around, very much more drunk than she had been before. “Oh, wow. As I said, a bit early, and the rooms upstairs are still free-”

“Sana, get out,” Momo complained.

“Okay, okay, but you know if you had this sort of kink you should have discussed it with me earlier-”

“Get _out_ ,” Momo repeated.

“Uhm,” Mina began as she patted Momo’s stomach dry and began shoving another piece of paper towel down Momo’s front haphazardly as she grew in nervousness, “Momo, do you like me?”

Momo decided to go for the calm and collected route, grabbing Mina’s hand again and looking intently into Mina’s eyes even as Mina trained her gaze on… her work. “Mmhmm, yes.”

“Oh,” Mina breathed. “Cool, cool.”

“Mmhmm?” Momo waited, half-certain of Mina’s feelings but also half-certain Mina was going to break her heart and make her cry snot over a bowl of cereal tomorrow morning with a hangover included in that package.

“I mean, I also like you,” Mina said, still not looking into Momo’s eyes. "I liked you since I saw you get hit in the face with a football."

"Oh, well, I liked you since I recovered from dizziness and poor vision and finally saw you accompanying me in the infirmary," Momo said seriously. "And then I really knew I liked you when you didn't get impatient with me doing math. And also when you smile to yourself and do weird dances-"

Mina blushed. "Okay, thank you. I... also like everything about you."

Momo bit her lip. "Thank you."

Mina was now hovering over Momo’s body as she tried her best to cover Momo’s torso with paper towels beneath her shirt.

“Oh, the bra is soaked also, so that’ll do no good,” Momo admitted, finally cooperating with Mina’s work; she reached into her shirt, unhooked the bra clasps from the front and smoothly slipped the bra out, flinging it onto the kitchen counter.

“Wow,” Mina said, breathless and returning to Momo’s side.

“I’m glad that you like me,” Momo said, smiling like an idiot.

“Do you-” Mina couldn’t believe what she was about to say; she wished she’d drunk something harder just now, “do you want to kiss later?”

“Eh?” Momo asked.

Mina let out a shaky breath, working up the courage for an explanation. “You know, it’s New Year’s Eve, and people kiss at midnight, so-”

“Oh,” Momo mumbled, “I was thinking I couldn’t wait till then.”

“Oh,” Mina said, then looked straight ahead, “okay.”

Momo rubbed Mina’s hand with her thumb. “I’m very bad at waiting, so I always take out the food before it’s cooked.”

“So that’s why your food always tasted undercooked or strange?” Mina asked seriously, then added a caveat when Momo’s face fell from her statement. “I didn’t say I wouldn’t eat it.”

Beside them, the oven dinged, Momo’s face lit up in joy and Mina smiled, holding Momo down by the wrists when she tried to get up.

“Just keep the paper towels where they are for now,” Mina said, “they seem like they’re doing their job.”

Momo shimmied to the side as Mina pulled the baked avocado halves out of the oven. According to Momo’s hand gesture instructions, Mina salted the baked halves and placed a poached egg on top of each half. She brought one down to Momo and pulled her knees up to her chest, taking a spoonful for herself.

“Not bad,” Mina said, smiling. “Patience works out.”

“Midnight’s going to take ages,” Momo complained, “and besides, we can kiss again then.”

Mina didn’t say anything, just leaned in and placed her hand on Momo’s paper-towelled stomach so she could kiss Momo at just the right angle. She remembered what Jihyo said about not making a mess, so she held the little ramekin away from their bodies and sunk into the kiss.

“It really doesn’t taste bad,” Momo whispered against Mina’s mouth.

“You don’t either,” Mina said, unwilling to pull away.

Mina began to move her face away from Momo’s, but Momo placed a hand on the small of her back to keep her there. “We could just kiss until midnight. Still a New Year’s kiss.”

“I am not opposed to that,” Mina bit her lip, “but the food is going to get cold.”

“It’s okay, I’ll have it cold,” Momo said quickly. “Oh, and I wasn’t supposed to give anyone my cold. Sorry.”

Mina thought about the multivitamin series she took daily and the dissolvable supplement tablets she had in a plastic container in her purse and then thought _fuck that_. “You know, I wish I cared. I wish I gave a shit about getting sick, but I’d really rather make out with you till midnight.”

So Momo slid to the floor with Mina on top of her and the session began. Halfway through, Mina said something about getting Momo’s shirt off because it was wet anyway and her clothes were getting wet too, and then Momo reminded her shyly through the kiss about her bra being off, and Mina blushed deeply into their heated make-out.

“But if you wanted to take it off upstairs I wouldn’t mind,” Momo said quickly and quietly, hands slipping into the back pockets of Mina’s denim shorts. “If your shirt is getting wet too we might also need to take that off.”

“I- what- yes,” Mina stammered. “That sounds right.”

They didn’t quite hear when the fireworks went off at midnight, but they must have kissed through the step into the New Year, given the chances. In the morning they both had colds, a lot of avocado dishes to finish, and an unwelcome invitation of membership to ‘Sana and Nayeon’s Exhibitionist Interest Society’, which was their new startup project to which the school had given neither approval nor funding opportunities. It was a good New Year.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year. May 2018 bless us with MiMo.


End file.
